willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ideas for Willcraft
Welcome to the Ideas For Willcraft page! Here you can add your ideas for the Willcraft to animate. Vandalizing and/or removing ideas is not apreciated and not allowed. Renovated by Baddy2004 on 7/18/14 Notes *This is a page for ideas. All ideas are welcome, but most are not going to be uploaded. *Removing any idea is prohibited. *Please do not overpower your characters, especially battle characters. Monster School Episode Ideas Enchanting Every monster has to enchant to be strong. Currently, no monsters had mastered this, so Herobrine summons Hildegarde to train them to enchant. School fight : '''A school teaches player to defend themeselves against the mobs. Herobrine can't stand it, and that could be a good training for students... '''Free time : '''Monsters don't spend their entire time learning something. They also have break : what happends during the recreation ? '''Attack of a Village : '''The first job of a monster : attack villager during the night. '''Orientation : '''Minecraft is huge. Monsters must know how to locate in the wilderness. '''Hunt : '''Monsters must eat too. A part of them, rather. That's an episode for teach them how to hunt animals or humans : what to use, where you must go, how kill preys... '''Redstone Building Taming First-Aid (endie would probably be the best thanks to his kindness Siege (attack a fortress with Players in them) Combat #3 (attacking each other with a given power from Herobrine) Other worlds (Nether and End, Endie, Witton and Multus are protected) Combat #4 The students fight against regular uneducated mobs and work their way up to the Ender Dragon. Hunger Games The students must survive in a game of Hunger Games. The students must make sure to bring in food to eat so they won't get hungry. The Students must collect items and weapons to kill each other. The last monster standing wins the game, and will be awarded the Hunger Games Trophy. Driving The students must take a driving test to get a good grade and a license. The Bus Driver is the driving teacher and will grade the students and give the results to Herobrine, and The vehicle is the School Bus, which is damage-proof (also fire-proof) and will not crash with a scratch. Those who fail will not get a license. Basketball The students must play a game of Basketball. One of the students must face a human Herobrine created in a one-on-one Basketball match. Fitness'''Herobrine decided to give the students a fitness class, unlike the Gymnastics lesson, this one is different. Here are the list for the Fitness class. 1. Jumping Jacks 2. Jog 3. Push-ups 4. Sit-ups 5. Squats 6. Front, Side, Back. 7. Pull-ups '''Monster Spleef The students must play a game of a free for all spleef. Whoever is the last mob standing wins. Soccer Herobrine is again making students get active in sports. Their next sport lesson is now Soccer, The students must face a human clone created by Herobrine to become a professional soccer player. Friendship '''The students are going to see if they can be good friends with each other (I bet Endie will be the winner while Zupay is gonna FAIL!) Special Ideas '''Combat V - Endie VS Zupay The match between the popularity rivals Endie and Zupay! Endie, Maggie, Blaise, Zombee and Silvester vs Zupay, Creep, ZombieSwine, Witton and Multus! The Examination Every monster has to be his best. Today, Herobrine will test the students in Crafting, Cooking, Hiding, Stealing, Brewing, Mining, Acrobatics, Scaring, Enchanting and more! Vampire Silvester(another Halloween special probably): '''Silvester meets a female silverfish. At night she tells Silvester she is a vampire an then sucks his blood. When day comes, Silvester hides in the shade and does so until night. At sunset, Silvester acts somewhat strange. When the other students realize why, they have to find the cure before it's too late!!! '''The Wild Endie: Endie seems to go to a player's house (and eats the guy up). But Endie then looks in a chest; which held a strange item, leaving Endie angry and mad, so since Endie been hanging out with Zombieswine and Zupay. Zombee,Multus,Ghist and Mucus like usual they realise that he is not acting so nice and friendly as before and think it's strange he is hanging out with Zombieswine and worser, Zupay, so they would have to stop the curse that the item possessed on Endie. Ender Swap: Monster school is always strange but this time it has gone much stranger! Endie somehow discovers a portal that leads to another world, so he jumps in it but then he finds out that this portal leads to the End, the Endermaster discovers the portal too and orders Endy to go in the portal and replace Endie and get infomation from the students so he can rule the Overworld. War and Battle! Herobrine agrees that the students should prove the skills of battle in an ultimate war! Herobrine tells the battle characters to meet in a huge battle arena to battle the students as a test. This features students, some ideal (currently) uneducated students; Jake, Elsa, Charger, Lady Jenny, Wolf Scrape, Midna, Ovlan, Wit , Chase AND MORE!!!.In a great feature of pleasure: Obscurus, Hydrake, Lord Laskig, Lupus and Decay .All students are in one team the other are the brutals of battle and fury! This is an ultimate challenge for all characters and the ideals to prove what they have!! (5 episode special during All Out War). The thing is, if they try to hurt each other, they just bounce off so they can only hurt the opposing team. Ending Endie and Zupay kill Decay, Lupus was pushed out of the arena by Hydrake, Hydrake kills Creep, Zupay was killed by Obsurcus, Obsurcus disconnects the shield so the battle characters fight each other, Hydrake was killed by Obsurcus, Dr. Creepy fell into lava, and Obsurcus was disconnected and Endie won, alone. Robotics Dr Creepy decides to make the Monster School his new lair. He manages to trap the students and Herobrine in a magic cage that only magic could escape. Hilgardge breakes them out, and they have to fight Dr Creepy's cyborgs to take back the school! The Dragon: Endie is out visiting his parents in the End, when he finds a beautiful rock. Not knowing it is a dragon's egg, he takes it home and is surprised when it hatches! True to his nature, he cares for the dragon until it grows to big for his cave. He finds a massive ravine, and leads his dragon to it. But, the very next day, Herobrine tells the class they will be mining in a massive ravine, the same ravine with Endie's dragon in it! Endie has two options: Tell the class about the dragon, or take it back to the End, but he wants to keep the dragon. What will he do? The Aftermath: '''After years of being in Herobrine's school, the students have all been graduated, the viewers will be able to see what have the students look like in the future, where they work, how they're doing, and has their skills at school improved or decreased. Student Ideas "Chase":he is a cross between a wither and a enderman so he has the ability to teleport and has purple eyes like endie and can fly and shoot wither skulls like multus and is also a bully but is arch-enemies with jockey and zombieswine because they're always messing with him and multus and he is multus's arch-enemy because chase messes with him the most and gets on his nerves all time.and he is multus's cousin. '''Lady jenny: '''she is a human who dreams to be a mob, because she feels uncomfortable with this race and hates humans. So, until she tries to integrate Monster School, she lived alone and is very solitary : talk about herself or her past, or even talk to her, can be difficult, especially when she is upset. Because this girl is hot-tempered and hates failures or blame, even if she sometimes deserves. She can also boast a little, but it's her most majors defects : she may as well be helpful and always does her best. She hates above all when somebody thinks that she is weak, for whatever reason.[Ideas for Endie doesn't kill her''' : She could looks a little like an enderman (black hair, purple pupils, tall size...) ~ They could never have eye's contact (But that could happen, and there'll be a fight) ~ Herobrine could revive her when she die ~ Endie could fall in love at first sight ~ She could be blind ~ Willcraft would be easily able to find a way ] [Ideas for Herobrine agrees to integrate her into Monster School : He could agrees without problems ~ She could do puppies eyes at him ~ The others students, or a few of them, could help her to register ~ We don't care, there is no reason''' ] ' '''Wolf Scrape'(The wolf that you saw in Trick or Treat) Personality: He's a tough, challenging, athletic, smart wolf. This was because he was abandoned from a human and now wants to defeat them. Despite his brutishness, he is kind to students, even the ones that are mean to him, unless get too mean. He'll coach anybody who is struggling on a lesson, except Zombee, as he hates him. He's Herobrine's pet Zombu (an adult zombie villager that creep saw in Trick or Treat):He is a zombie just like zupay and zombee. But unlike zupay,friendly,and not mean, and he looks like an adult zombie villager, and unlike zombee, he is very smart. His best friends includes endie, and zombee he is always protected by Endie from a bully like zombieswine. Charger: He is a charged creeper and Creep's cousin. He doesn't steal anybody's work. Anybody who steals his work, he'll explode their work and them, since he is a charged creeper, fortunately, he doesn't get himself in trouble, just the person who steals his work, gets in trouble. Charger's friends are Endie, Wolf Scrape, midna, Mucus, Skellington, Blaise, Spider, and of course, Creep. He dodges any bully's tatics which causes ZombieSwine and Zupay to be jealous. His other name is Max Charger, for his full name, but everyone calls him Charger or Max. He is japanese so he in to anime, so his japanese name is Makkusu Jūden-ki or in calligraphy, マックス充電器. He is very loyal to everybody who treats him nicely, so in one episode, he gives gifts to everyone's most wanted things. He dreams that someday, he'll be Skellington's cooking assistant. Skelly (The Skeleton Zupay Griefed in Trick or Treat). he looks just like any other skeleton and is the brother of skellington . His main objectives is to learn new combat techniques to take down humans. However, unlike Skellington, he is very skilled in using a bow but he can't cook making him the opposite twin of Skellington. He is also very friendly to the students except, Zombieswine, Zupay, and Creep. He hates Zombieswine because of his mean acts. Midna': (the witch that Skellington saw in Trick or Treat) She looks like any other witch except her arms are unfolded and is Hildegarde's daughter. She often scares people accidentally, Midna also has the ability to summon objects out of thin air. She is very friendly to all of the students except Zupay and is also quite generous. She hates Zupay because of his high amount of evil, and she tries to make ZombieSwine friendly. Her best friend is Multus because they both scare people, also her biggest crush is Endie because he teleports which is seen as mystical to her even though Endie often sees her as a friend.' Jockey: Jockey is a half skeleton/half spider. He uses the fact he is a Spider Jockey in his lessons. Jockey also is a bully and teams up with Zombieswine to bully the students. His enemies are Endie and Multus. He dislikes Endie because he dislikes Zombieswine. Multus is also Jockey's arch-rival. He hates Zupay because of the incident with ZombieSwine vs Zupay. He is sometimes quite dumb too. He hates Skellington and Spider too, but not Cavell. He thinks of Skellington and Spider as "lame copycats" even though that's what he is to them. Normous: Normous is a Giant (yes, they used to exist in Minecraft) who is in Herobrine's Monster School. Normous is the second kindest student in the School, helping students who are in trouble with work and being kind the everyone, even the bullies though this is rare and once gave everyone presents.. This is because he lives with a peaceful Giant family and was taught to be kind. As Giants didn't last long in Minecraft, Normous is eager to learn new things he'd never seen before like Redstone and Enchanting. Elsa: Elsa is a wolf, according to her history; she has attacked many times without any reasons. She has a fiery temper and a ferocious attitude, and is a very skilled fighter. She is not well at hiding, since she might attack the human closest to her. She is well friends with Ghist, Blasie and Endie. She dislikes Zombieswine; for his bullying and mean attitude, and totally hates Zupay for pure torture and evilness. She hates Jockey and Cavell. She lives up in a cave, in the snow mountains. She likely has a crush on Endie, due to his fighting skills and power like her. Since Elsa's paws are quite uncontrollable, she would need to learn how to make things and use red stone; but she is eager to learn enchanting, hiding and is aiming for being a less violent personality. Jake This name isn't to bad for a zombie pigman anyway. He is friendly and shy, and he has good friendship with Endie and is as skillful at crafting and red stone but is very aggresive when in combat or mining, since he can't figure out if he can swim in lava or not. He is impressive in hiding but not anything that includes a fight. He will cover his ears and eyes if it gets too rough. He is willing to learn more enchantments and a bit more of the fighting so cannot cover his eyes in the incoming battles. Jake is willing to help unless the situation is lava; so he walks off. Jake loves cake, cooked fish and mostly; pie. Yes. Pie. He is never a fan of ZombieSwine, making it hard to get away from his mean cousin. His friends are Ovlan, Elsa, Wolf Scrape, Midna, Creep and Multus. Ovlan Ovlan is the ocelot creep ran away from in the Halloween episode. Ovlan is a ocelot who had a sad history. Personality: Ovlan is a smart, annoying and friendly attitude. Ovlan is a great pranker and griefer as well as a good trap escaping planner too, this is also a trait that means he is swift and nimble with good sense of smell, sight and hearing. Friends: his best friend is Endie but really wants to be Creep's best friend but has failed since Creep is frightened of him. Skellington is another friend because Ovlan likes cake. Attitude: He is a great pranker when he does it on Zombee, ZombieSwine and Cavell. He likes teasing Witton for no reason. History: when Ovlan was a young ocelot, his parents were killed when humans took the jungle away and turned it into a city. Ovlan is alone and sad without anyone caring for him. He then wanted to take back revenge and destroy the city, but the young ocelot isn't great enough to take down the huge place alone. He then found light since another jungle was nearby, that jungle is the same one he lives in today, at the top of the most highest tree is where he set his jungle top hut. He likes his jungle since it is the closest to the school. Ovlan can be a little hard headed but is very loyal. Wit Wit is a Chicken. Albeit a very weird one.He is also wittons pet. Let's just get that fact over with. He is also smart, loyal, nice, friendly, and, at the best of times, thick- headed. He generally comes up with the most complicated solution and goes through it it until the end. He is an astinishingly good fighter ( Considering he is a Chicken) and sucks at redstone. His brother chucked him in lava when he was a little baby and now he has black feathers. He can shoot well, cook well and scare people well. He likes everyone exept Zupay, Mucus, Zombieswine and Multus's right head. He lives in an apartment in the city on the 501st floor, room 11, and often throws parties in his spare time. This used to upset his neighbours, until he began to invite them to, and is now the most popular Chicken EVER. (On that floor, anyway) Doppel: The son of Doppelganger (from Scribblenauts) and the older brother of Ganger. Just like a regular tsundere, Doppel is usually cruel to most students, but caring in the inside. Doppel may be spotted slouching in a lesson or helping Ganger. Doppel is a strong, brutish, and sometimes cold student toward Zupay since he is actually jealous of his evil. Despite the fact that Doppel is friendly, he WANTS to be the most evil student of Monster School. He looks just like his father, but most of his clothing has dark colors. His ability is shapeshifting so he can take over someoness life or scare them. Ganger: Also the son of Doppelganger and the younger brother of Doppel. Ganger is friendly and not afraid to show it on the inside. Ganger's best friends are Zombee (because he cares about him) and Doppel (because he is his brother). Despite the fact that he is friendly, he gets cruel whenever someone gets on his nerves. Ganger cares about his grades, but sadly he is not able to suceedd on most lessons, causing Doppel to help Ganger. Ganger looks like his father, but most of his clothing has light colors. His ability is shapeshiftingg, but he doesn't use it for scaring people or taking over somebody's life. Deathshade:Deathshade is a killer rabbit of caerbannog,he is very mischevious and a loner,he is good friends with Roman Roman:is a guardian mob who is quite friendly,she is a bit cowardly and usually follows her older brother Shield and Deathshade(much to his annoyance) Shield: is a elder guiardian mob,he is Roman's older brother and is always ready to fight. Shield cares for Roman. Greendie: Greendie is an green eyed enderman. He is kind and smart. Unlike Endie, he is able to control himself when he makes eye contact with human. He is friendly to everyone, even to Zombieswine, because he thinks that he isn't pure evil, but enjoys making evil stuff. He hates Zupay because he is totally evil. He is experienced in crafting, mining, acrobatics and redstone, but he doesn't like combat. He will only fight if Herobrine tells him that he will fail. His best friends are Endie Normous Zombee Creep Mucus Ghist and, of course, Witton. He can teleport, but he would not rather teleport because he is afraid he will teleport on the wrong place and perish. Endraia: Endraia is Endie's younger sister. Endraia desperately wants to go to monster school like Endie, but is unable to because she is too young. Endventures Episode Ideas The Enderman hunter- The rebel leader and Colin get captured by Endermen and are about to be executed, but a human appears and kills the Endermen. Colin thanks him and asks who he is. The human introduces himself as Diamond Axe, an Enderman hunter. After Diamond Axe get Colin and the rebel leader back to the village, the rebel leader asks Diamond Axe if he wants to join the rebels. Diamond Axe agrees, so that Diamond Axe can kill an Enderman known as Damos. At night, Colin visits Diamond Axe and asks who Damos is and why Diamond Axe wants to kill him. Diamond Axe reveals that before becoming and Enderman hunter, Diamond Axe lived with his parents and sister, but one day, A group of Endermen, led by Damos invaded their home. Damos then personally killed his parents and sister. Damos then appears and Diamond Axe attacks him. After a brief fight, Damos escapes, but not before telling Diamond Axe that he will reunite Diamond Axe with his family, in other words, Damos will kill Diamond Axe one day The Ultimate Weapon- After Wrecker is fired for his failure,The Endermaster unleashes hordes of endermen, mutant endermen, ender reapers, ender dragons, and ender knights on the city, destroying it. He then arrives to claim the overworld when Diamond Axe and the heroes blow up the city with The Endermaster inside. A new threat arises when they realized the Endermaster is now stronger. A new hero, Eris, Diamond Axe's former arch enemy and also an expert with redstone, joins the heroes and they arrive at the End for the final battle. The Endermaster's new general, Endy, knocks them back into the portal home, and the endermen begin their next construction. Diamond Axe then departs the rebels, telling Colin that he has his own personal battle to fight and will return when he's needed. Diamond Axe also reveals that his real name is Vincent. Nobraynes and Click-Clack: Origins and Adventures - A video describing more of Click-Clack and Nobraynes beginnings (and Boom as well) and their adventures before the Endermen Apocalypse. Episode 11: A New Friend?- Endaria and Wrecker get to the base. They manage to fight them back for a while, but are overwhelmed by reinforcements, lead by the Enderman Triplets. After creating a temporary base in a jungle temple, they find a cave with torches. At the end of the cave, they fall into a trap above a lava pit. A player turns off the trap, introducing himself as Tyler. He claims to set up the trap for enderman, who destroyed his house when the Enderman Apocalypse began. He agrees to help them fight the enderman. Colin hears Tyler talking to himself, but he thinks he must be going crazy, being in the cave alone. Eapisode 12: Robotic Battle- Nobraynes hears Enderman talking about a massive base in the Nether. He tells the resistance abou this and they go into a mine to find obsidian. Red finds a massive laboratory built in a ravine. The lab belongs to Dr Creepy. He plans to use them as weapon testers. After a long battle, he is defeated. They dicide to split up to find an exit. It is revealed at the end, (pun unintended), that he secretly works for the Endmaster. Episode 13: Through the Caves- Wrecker finds his way into the cave and takes a group of enderman with them. Meanwhile, the heroes are still searching through the cave. Red comes across Wrecker and he cuts Reds arm off. Shadow saves Red again, and gives him a robot arm he stole from Dr Creepy. They find there way out, and get attacked by Endaria. After a brief battle, she retreats. Then Tyler tells The Endmaster about the portal and get ready for a battle. Episode 14: King of Wither- The heroes go through the portal and battle their way to the center of the base. There they see Decay the Wither. He explains the master plan was to turn the Overworld into and Ender/Nether empire. Once they defeat him, they learn of the ten Ender Gems. They are the only things powerful enough to defeat the Endmaster, but they strengthen every other living thing. Decay happened to have one, and the hunt began. Tyler tells the Endmaster about this, and he decides to take matters into his own hands. The Endmaster teleports to the Overworld and begins to hunt for the heroes. Episode 15: Ender Showdown and Great Hero- The heroes are trying to find the rest of the Ender Gems. They find out that Shadow is semi-weakened by the Ender Gems due to being half-enderman. Then for some odd reason, Tyler is hurt by it. Shadow remembers only enderman are effected by it. A voice tells him he is right and the Endmaster appears along with Wrecker, Endraia, and the Enderman Triplets. Tyler then reveals he is really an enderman. The Endmaster creates a battle arena and after a long battle, it ends with a draw. Wrecker then notices that Nobraynes barley did anything, and tells him he is weak and helpless. He walks away sadly, and the enderman over power them. When the Endmaster is about to finish them off, Nobraynes jumps at them and starts to fight them single handedly. He cuts off one of the horns on Wrecker's helmet, causes Endraia to fall to her doom, and kills Tendy. The Endermen panic and retreats. Everyone starts treating Nobraynes like the hero he is. Episode 16: The Return of Creepy- It is revealed Endraia survived her fall. The Endmaster realizes Nobraynes is one of the most powerful resistance members. He summons the Enderman Triplets, and tells them to avenge Tendy, which they happy agree. The heroes steal a map from Slendy that tells them the location of the Ender Gems. They track the next one to the Desert of Skulls. It turns out Dr. Creepy has the gem. They fight his Ultra-Creepy bot model X, with resembles a spider. Red stole Creepy's gem and somehow managed to shoot lightning from his hands, killing Creepy. Red realizes the gem gave him a sort of super-move, which caused Nobraynes's power source. Enderiles turned out to be spying on them by pretending to be a robot creeper. He passed the information onto Wrecker. Episode 17: Page and Ender- The second Ender Gem is in the Dark Forest. They go into that forest and Red starts to panic. Katie (the girl that Click-Clack likes), notices a bundle of pages. She gets them and Slendy jumps out of them. He then announces that he will avenge Tendy. The Endermaster then appears and powers up Slendy and turns him into none other then Slenderman. He defeats the rebels and is about to kill Nobraynes, but Porky finds the Ender Gem in a tree. He gets the power to blast energy balls from his body. The blast is powerful enough to turn Slenderman back into Slendy. Porky then decapitates Slendy. The Endermaster hears about that and gets furious. He said he would call another evil overlord to protect the gem. Episode 18: Darkness Rises- Shadow starts to be really effected by the Ender Gems. They tell him to go to fight the Endermen while they search for the gems. The map tells them it is the void. They go down to a deep cave. In it is Voidheart, communicating with the Endermaster. After fighting him, he stabs Katie and Click-Clack saves her. Click-Clack gets the Ender Gem from him and gets the power to shoot fire arrows that can kill the undead. He kills Voidheart and they leave the cave. But, a baby zombie villager steals the gem. Episode 19: Herobrine vs. Endermaster - The episode starts out with Shadow tracking the Endermen. He gets into a fight with Wrecker, Wrecker escapes, but he does kill Endy at last. Meanwhile, the heroes are following the baby villager with the Ender Gem. He turns out to be Zupay from the monster school, and he goes to the Monster School. When class starts, they start arguing about the item. Then Creep sees the heroes. Herobrine decides to let the monsters kill them for a real test but before they start, Endermaster appears to stop the heroes from getting the gem. Herobrine and the Endermaster get into a duels about who is more powerful. It was a draw. Endermaster leaves then. Herobrine decides that he will leave them but if they do one favour for him: find and kill Lord Laskig! Episode 20: The End- This is the last episode in the series, so it is a half-hour special. Shadow regroups back the rest of the Resistance, but for some reason he is now unaffected. They think it was because of his human side. So after a bit of searching, they come across Lord Laskig. They fight him and kill him, so now Herobrine is free. As a reward, he gives them the rest of the Ender Gems. They then find a stronghold and right before they could activate the portal, Enderlies shows up. He assumes his chaos form and starts to fight Shadow. His super move is unlocked, which is to unleash shadow particles. The particles kill Enderlies, but not before he could give all his power to the Endermaster, making him even more powerful then before. The heroes enter the End and fight their way through waves of Endermen. They find the Endermasters Castle, but before they could enter, they are encountered by Decay and Wrecker. The rebel leader gets furious and attacks them. His ability is to have telekinesis. He cuts Wrecker in half, Katie shoots Decay and they enter the castle. They fight the Endermaster and Endraia, and they defeats them easily. He tells them that he once was an ordinary, but still evil, human. He fused with an Ender crystal and became the Endermaster. Colin realizes the Endermaster killed the original Ender dragon. Endraia tells the entire End that the Endermaster lied to her and everyone. He tells her she is right. The heroes pull out the Ender Gems and try to use it. He then laughs and reveals he faked the legend of the Ender Gem. They don,t defeat him; they strengthen him. He assumes a form using the Ender Gems. The form, which is a dragon, threatens to destroy the Overlord. Endaria and Shadow manage to use the Ender Crystals power to revert the Endermaster back to his base form. Colin finally unlockes his ability, which candallas him to attack at lightning speed. He uses it to knock the Endermaster into the Viod, finally killing him. But, in his final moments, the Endermaster causes the End to fall down to Earth, which could cause the destruction of all dimensions. Endraia and Colin use the Ender Gems to stabilize the End. Endraia is crowned queen of the End. Back in the Overworld, Click-Clack and Katie start an archery class. Nobraynes starts to teach at the Monster School. Red becomes the best inventor in the world. The Rebel Leader(who's real name is Tom), becomes the President of the rebuilt human city. Shadow then becomes headmaster of the Assassin Acadamy he was taught at. Endraia can now come to the Overworld as much as she wants without weakening her. Colin and Porky manage to rebuild their house, and they all go on other adventures. THE END. Small but strong- After the attack on the city again, the rebels and Colin, Porkey, Nobraynes, shadow, Red and Click clack get stopped by a baby Zombie villager, whom they find out is Zupay from monster school. Nobraynes thinks he is cute, and Zupay kicks him because he is stroppy, even more than usual, because he got an F grade. They must fight him, which is an extremely difficult task. (Do not delete) To the Nether - The rebels go to the nether to escape Wtecker and Endaria. There they fight Decay the Wither. The episode ends with Wrecker entering the Nether. Episode 11 - Someone known the good teleports to the Resistance Group and he claims that the other Endermaster got his powers from Herobrine and that Endaria is part of the Notches Resistance Force and that Endaria wont actally distroy the Main City. Then The Good Endermaster used something known as the Endsoul that was a Wepon almost like Lord Laskigs thing but the head is a Enderman. Then Wrecker Attacks The Good Endermaster and then the Endsoul shoots blue energy and Wrecker Dies and the City police calls Endergod the Wizard and he Summons a Blue-Eyed Enderdragon that summons the Endermaster. Also Willcraft You Can Tweak this idea as much as you want . Endermaster Of Minecraft :] Wreck the Halls - As Endaria flies right straight into the village,all the inhabitants panic,and start jumping into what they call the "Shelter of Unbeatableness", but Nobraynes is still found shuffling outside.Colin then leads Nobraynes into the shelter,as Endaria wrecks the entire town.To the rebellion's dismay,Wrecker arrives,and says "This town...",and starts running straight into the "Shelter of Unbeatableness". Apparently,Wrecker knew nearly everything about the entire town,as he was there before when he killed the Rebellion Leader's family.Endaria then turns back to her human form,while Wrecker tells the Endermaster to bring a battalion of enderman to help him fight the rebels.Meanwhile in the Shelter,Red starts making TNT Traps,while the Rebellion Leader tells the others about the Nether Portal,and that it is their secret escape,and everyone enters the portal.As Red entered the portal,Wrecker tells his Enderman for a "Suicide-Risk-Mission",forcing the enderman to walk on the Tnt trap-filled shelter.Meanwhile,the rebels appear in the Nether,and Shadow asks,"Now where do we go?I don't see any protection here." One of the town's inhabitants then tells him,"Uhh...this is the second time we've used this portal.The first time we used this,we only stayed in here for 2 minutes."Red then facepalms,saying "We're doomed now."Suddenly,Wrecker and his endermen troop appears,and Wrecker shouts "HAH! You're all dead!"The Rebellion Leader then gasps,"YOU!YOU murdered my family!" and charges at Wrecker.The Endermen Troop proceeds to attack,but Wrecker tells them to capture the others instead,and that he will deal with the Rebellion Leader.The others then get surrounded by the Endermen Troop.... The Wolf of Ender- As Colin and the gang prepare for battle against Endaria and Wrecker, Porkey finds a strange figure that stood in the middle of the city. It seems to reassemble the form of wolf and enderman which confuses Red, the 'Enderwolf' shapeshifts into a dragon which makes Nobraynes say," Hello giant flying squirrel!" And Red brings out the electrical sword he made. The figure reassembles into enderman, Click-Clack then says," What are you!? I mean you are one creepy guy!". "Don't say I am serving the Endermaster, I am Scarbond, but call me Scar. I once have been forced to work for the Endermaster but I managed to escape his evil plans. I once was Wrecker's 2nd in command but was replaced by Burn. I will do anything to help this town from evil plans of that Master of the End." It says. Red was a bit stressed and just ran off. " Sorry about the mix up Scar, but what abilities can you help us in?" Colin asks Scarbond as Porkey steps forward to listen. But then a shout from one of the people say, " Dragon!" But Scar looks forwards, " I'll take on her, she should be on my skill level on fighting." Then he shape shifts to a dragon and charges at Endaria.... Character Ideas Diamond Axe- Diamond Axe is an Enderman hunter. Diamond Axe holds a grudge against Endermen ever since his parents and sister was killed by an Enderman known as Damos. Diamond Axe gets his nickname from the fact that he only uses his diamond axe. His real name is revealed to be Vincent, though his real name is only mentioned once. Diamond Axe wears a black leather tunic, pants and boots, a black cloak and a black hat. Diamond Axe's main weapon is a diamond axe. Henry- Henry is Colin's deceased father and a famed miner. Henry was well-known because he always found diamond and gold ore. One day, when Colin was young, Henry mysteriously disapeared while mining. It's later revealed that Henry was captured by Endermen, then The Endermaster executed Henry by sliting his throat. He appears in a flashback New Characters Burn. Wrecker's second in-command and a captain. He has a special Endaxe that lets him use fire powers. Burn looks like a normal enderman, but with red eyes and an orange chestplate. Galeton. A half- Enderman and secret magician, Galeton doesn't seem to have fear and has never lost in battle. She wants to kill the Endermaster because he enslaved her parents, and her family. She dissapears every full moon but no-one knows why. Her skills with a bow are as good as Click-Clack, exept she can shoot faster and keep a cool head in battle. (Unlike Red.) She is half- Skandian, explaining her skills not only with her twin Endblades and Bow, but also the Battleaxe strung on her shoulder. She has a fiery temper and cannot stay still for long at all. Scarbond. A hybrid of Enderman, wolf and dragon. Scarbond is known for wishing to kill the Endermaster for the traits of forcing Scar to fight for him. Scarbond is also known as Scar according to Wrecker's way of calling him, Scar has no mercy to the one against him; like Shadow, he doesn't like killing humans since he thinks it's not right. Scar is a black wolf with ender particles around him and also the ability to fly without wings, he can also teleport and "do the mouth thing" endermen can do. His skills are traits of ender and wolf but the only trait he has is flying like Enderdragons. He is on the rebel side and is clever in combat. He can't keep still in one corner for even one minute or 30 seconds. He is trustful and reliable for the rebels which he also wanted to join the gang in. He can go on two legs and can transform to enderman. When in enderman form he usually has a battle axe hanging on his shoulder but is found holding double endblades. He is calm and also rests mostly during day when in wolf form (like porky) Scarbond can also talk human and understands it. Mutant Endie. A mutant enderman holding ten endblades that teleports away if you try to hit him. He is so strong that the endermaster cannot shatter a single endblade when he fights him. Enderiles: He is an immortal enderman who had elvolved over millions of years. He had discovered the power of shape shifting and uses this power to his advantage in spying and combat. His three main forms are his enderman form, player form, and chaos form. His enderman form looks like Wrecker, but his helmet is made of end stone, and his eyes are green. His human form resembles Steve, but his clothes are red, he is more pale, and his eyes are green. His chaos form resembles a wither in shape, but he is grey, white, red, and green eyes. There are spikes poking out of his body in this form. He is first seen pretending to be an ally to the heroes, but his allengence starts to show late in the series. His perfered weapons are duel end blades, (or duel iron axes in his human form). He has shown to be able to use the abilties of whatever he shapeshifter into. He also utities dark magic when fighting. He is ruthless, blood thirsty, and sneaky. His name is a combination of enderman and Mephiles, a Sonic villain. He is based off of some villains, such as Mephiles, Marcus from Lab Rats, Emperor Palatine, and General Grevious. Tyler: Tyler is the name Enderiles used in his human form. He pretended to be part of the resistance, while secretly sabotaging them. He is shown to be able to have abilties unquie to this form. He can summon lightning, create shockwaves, and turn invisible at will. Once the heroes find out his true alligence, he rearly assumes this form. Ender: Ender is a female Enderman who was Endreai's girlfriend. When Endreai died she tried to kill Endaria for revenge but was caught. She escaped to the Overworld and heard about the resistance. Turning into her human form, she travelled to the resistance hideout and has been training in archery, swordplay and controlling her own fiery temper. She has not yet shown that she is an Enderman, but tries to stop Enderiles from sabotaging the resistance. When they find out instead of fighting them, she goes to a nearby cave and hides. Nobella: Nobella is Nobraynes former sister, Nobella is the Oppsite of nobraynes, She got a brain, She can fight and she is pure evil. She secertly works for the endermaster. Because she don't want her or nobraynes' family to be Killed. So she returns to nobraynes and ask him if she could join them to fight the endermaster. her real plan is to kill shadow and the rebel leader Damos-''' Damos is an Enderman lieutenant in the Enderman Army and is Diamond Axe's current arch-nemesis due to the fact that Damos killed Diamond Axe's parents and sister. Damos is ruthless and won't hesitate to kill helpless people. Damos wears full armour and uses and enderlongblade. EnderKing- EnderKing is a true king of the End. He is Endermaster's brother. A long time ago when EnderKing and Endermaster were humans, they fought Ender Dragon and killed him. Endermen prayed EnderKing as their hero and the new king. EnderKing decided to make endermen to the friendly mobs. Jelaously, Endermaster challenged EnderKing and defeated him. Endermaster brainwashed all the endermen, except Endie, Greendie and Galeton. EnderKing escaped from the End and since then he lives as a deserter in the Overworld. When Colin and his group comforted him, Shadow was about to kill him saying: Killing Endermen-related humans is not my weakness! But EnderKing tells him their story. He will join the group because he wants to kill Endermaster once and for all. He knows that Endermaster's weakness is Ender Pearl on his chest. EnderKing has the most powerful Endblade of all endermen folks: Enderon Blade. That blade can only kill Endermaster. After Endermaster's death, EnderKing and Endaria became the king and queen of the End. EnderKing has also Time Staff. That staff can stop the time and if bow is going to him, he stops the time and destroys the bow (Example). EnderKing will reveal all the brainwashed endermen and turn them into friendly mobs. He will reveal also hypnotized mobs and release them back into the Overworld/Nether. He also has restruction staff. He can restruct back deceased people, but he can totally restruct them if Endermaster is dead. After his death, Boom will be restructed, alongside with the family of the Rebel Leader. Unknown Battle Series and Ultimate Battle Royal Unknown Battle Series and Ultimate Battle Royal Battle Characters '''Baddy (Baddy2004 in the wiki) He is the ultimate barricade! When you fight him, he arms 2 endblades, have a full stack of Golden Apples and Ender Armor! He can defeat a big group of Zombies, and even a Infinity I, Flame I, Power V and Punch II bow! He can attract users with Cake! Bedrock Wither The Arch-Enemy of Decay, he has 500K hearts, explodes when teleports, shoots Blue wither skulls, tail-attack does 100 hearts and drops a single piece of bedrock when defeated. BEDROCK?!? Nah, defeat will give 2 Nether Stars! Skelderman: Age: 16 Powers: teleportation and great archery. He can transform into any hostile mob. Evil level: intense Weapon: Bow,Endblade Damned - Damned is a strange person, if he even is a person. He can become anything. From simple dirt to the almighty Wither, this guy's true form isn't well known. People brave enough to look at his true form said that it's nothing but red demon eyes, huge claws, and dark particles surrounding "him". As he can become anything he wants, his powers vary. For example, if he becomes dirt, he does nothing but if he becomes a Wither, he can fly, eat blocks, and shoot Wither Skulls. The powers from his true form is inexplainable. He can do 2 things: 1. He flys directly into his victim. When he surrounds his victim, he shows him his/her worst nightmare(s). A victim can get out of him before the creature shows the nightmare(s). 2. He attacks the victim by shooting fireballs, trying to crush him, and summoning his minions: Minecraft mobs that are cursed. They can be telled if they are cursed if they are entirely black with red eyes. His rivals are Herobrine and Lord Laskig, since they are considered scary as well. His ONLY weakness is happiness. If a victim thinks happy thoughts when Damned surrounds him, he has trouble sending nightmare. If this is repeated, he will be defeated, shouting a loud scream while dissapearing. It can also be told if Damned is a mob or block. If he's a block, the block will appear faded a bit. If he's a mob, it'll have red eyes. No matter what though, he always return... Obscurus Obscurus: In Latin his name means "Dark, Tenebrous". In ancient times he was a great hero, but when he tried to defeat Voidheart, the Darkness of Voidheart took over his body, but his soul was untouched. Now, because of the Darkness curse, he is immortal. He appears like a knight wearing a black armor. His body is black, too. He has two blue human eyes and dark blue pupils. Even if his "monstruous" aspect let him look like a villain, he remains a good character. Obscurus has various dark-themed skills: -He can travel through shadows; -He learned dark magic spells, that allow him to shoot dark magic balls from his hands and to cast a magic bolt that steals the life essence from the enemy to heal himself. -Obscurus is an epic swordman, but attacks only villains and evil people. -He still understand human language. -He can fly by two wings he can hide. His enemies are Voidheart, Läskig and Damned, and his unique ally/friend is Herobrine, because he is under control of Läskig and desires to help him. His unique weakness is the human soul: he can be defeated stabbing it. Illuminant- Leader of a powerful group known as the terror, Illuminant is dangerous in the extreme, capable of inflicting great amounts of devastation with his Triangle Eye, a third eye in his fore head, capable of moving to any part of his body. He commands a powerful army. Once an good, kind man, Illuminant began to take an interest in a group known as The Terror, a legendry army of men who have given their very souls over to evil in echange for power. Interetsed, he went looking for them, hoping to stop them. Once he found Gargodr, fortress of The Terror, he believed he was on the verge of victory. But fate conspired. As he entered, the dark power of the fortress entered him, changing him completely. His head become a pyramid, and a third eye grew in his head. He was corrupted into something dark and evil. The Terror eagerly tried to destroy him, but found he was forever altered. His power was beyond what they thought, and many were slain, for he gained the power to create the Ragna Golems, muated golems capable of whipping out whole cities, and showed unimaginable evil. He rose swiftly to become lord of The Terror, and now readied himself for war upon all others. His powers are: Evil Eye - can kill a man with but a glance, and level whole armies. Teleportation Dark creation - can make creatures of vile evil. Drainage - can drain the life force of others with his eye. Dark Magic - this can range from simple spells such as fireballs to time-space control on a limited scale, mainly opening rifts in the fabric of reality. Army Summoning - can summon his minions in an instant. Dark Golem- He used to be an Iron Golem who protected villagers. He fell into a cave one day, where he found Voidheart. The golem got corrupted and turned evil. He likes to kill incodent villagers Hydrake- A pure evil ruler of the evil in a realm full of forests. He is known for corrupting peace and also Summoning the other bosses of his realm. He has 7 heads and has a very low chance of getting slayed. He does have a very little chance of flying while battle; as he usually sits or stands on his hind legs while aiming a charged flame. He calls his tribe of evil: Darkness of the forest and usually camps his troops in the dark forest. He is among all other bosses, even the Ur-ghast. He does fly to retreat but this is only when badly injured, and is usually waiting... For another fight. His homeland is different from other hydras, as he still lives in the flaming swamp, he lives on a huge castle also known as the Hydra's peak, which he awaits on the highest part he calls dragon's tower... Watching. Lupus- Evil to traitors and friendly towards human unless rough; but pure trouble on the loose. Lupus is a wolf, times 3 the size of a normal vanilla wolf. His fur is black, with glowing blue eyes and wearing diamond wolf armour with powerful enchantments. Also first created when the poor little wolf fell into a cave, burning up in lava. Then when a player tossed 3 obsidian into the lava where the dog died, Lupus was recreated, with more fury and known to release havoc into the world. He lives in a cave, as big as the hydra's and has a very high chance of diamonds in the roof. He lives in the over world, in a place called Lupus mountains. This is his powers: -He has a scratch giving you blinding -He has a bite giving you nausea and poison -He hurls fireballs from the mouth that set you on fire obviously. -Also famed for staring in his eye, making you get nausea, blinding and poison or a 25% chance of being on fire or him given weakness at the same time as poison to himself or 1% your instant death (only on humans). -can summon 2-3 hostile wolves -when stomps on the ground, can give himself debuffs likely or maybe making earthquakes -super speed at night -herobrine act; can make fire circles along with summoning 3-5 wolves for aid (when only 10 health is left). -understands human Lupus will then run away or retreat from battles when weakened unless... He says,"this time NO MERCY." Also Lupus can recover after time. Lupus' only fear would be the Endermaster, since Lupus was once almost killed by him in a war. Satarus - An evil sorceror who steals souls for living. He lives in a temple, and those who trespasses, he challenges them. If he defeats the players, He takes their souls. He is very good at combat, and when he takes a soul, he uses them to become stronger and powerful. Satarus is actually inspired on Shang Tsung, a character from Mortal Kombat. Here are his abilities (NOTE: The some of the abilities may be from some Mortal Kombat characters): Eye Laser Satarus uses eye lasers to shoot his opponent Soul Ball Satarus creates a energy ball of souls and shoots directly at his opponent. If the opponent dodges, the Soul Ball will turn back and tries to shoot the opponent Life Absorber Satarus steals some of his opponent's life force to regain his life. Flaming Skull Satarus sends a fiery skull at his opponent. The Flaming Skull can only go straight to the opponent, Unlike the Soul Ball, it cannot turn back and trying to shoot the opponent. Flaming Skull Eruption Satarus summons his fiery skulls to burst out of the ground in a series of three. This can also be done with three distances: Close, Medium, and Far. Teleportation Satarus uses the power to teleport. He also uses this to escape from his opponents and teleports behind them to attack behind. Fire Breath Satarus shoots green fire on his opponent from his mouth. Light Spear Satarus crouches down to his knees and throws a large light spear at his opponent. Charging Spikes Satarus shoulder rams his opponent with a shadow trail following behind him Fire Sword- A legendary witch hunter, Fire Sword holds a grudge against witches after his sister was killed by a witch known as Medusabelle. Fire Sword wears gray leather armour with a hood. Fire Sword's weapon of choice is an iron sword enchanted with unbreaking III and fire aspect III Battle charatcer/possible Endventures character: Endergirl. A female Enderman, she is one of the only Endermen to escape the Endermaster. She has unique and unexplained powers, including a human form and teleportation, and two identifying physical features- her human form has wide green eyes which turn Enderman purple at night, and as an Enderman, a purple dragon egg tattoo is revealed on her back, which glows when she used her powers. Galeton She used to rule the Aether with her brother, but when Herobrine became Lord Laskig's puppy she decided to take revenge. After getting her Ender- Withers ready, she was pulled into a strange dimension called the Overworld. Here she meets Shadow (and falls in love) and discovers her Enderman friends were enslaved by the Endermaster. At the full moon, she has to teleport away because then her eyes turn pure white and she becomes the ferocious killer she really is. She is, as i have said, a magician and can summon pure Energy to kill her opponents with, but prefers collecting their heads or dicing them, or just turning Hunter: Hunter is a zombie from kiara's youtube animations: "Hunter in minecraftia" Hunter can pounce on his foes and prey, He can scratch and camoflage with his hoodie on. that he is from the game left4dead, if you do not know the game i think you should check their wiki Hunter is friends with zombies from minecraft, It is unknow that he is a villan or hero. Killer Blue, real name: Jayson "Jay" Phillip, (Japanese: キラー·ブルー, 本名: ジェイソン"ジェイ"フィリップ Kirā· burū, Honmyō: Jeison" Jei" Firippu) is a professional, Rank A, extreme acrobatic and a very skilled assassin who kills players, and mobs. Not only he assassinates players and mobs, He also steals items. His secret hideout is a sewer and uses his hideout as his headquarters. His face is never seen due to wearing a blue mask. His weapons are, A Diamond Sword, Pistol, Sniper, Machine Gun, TNT, Grenade. Viktor Kazimir (Russian: Виктор Казимир Viktor Kazimir) is a Russian Minecraftian who is a professional fighter, he is very good at a Russian martial art called Sambo (Russian: са́мбо). Kazimir won his first street fighting match, and never had any damage on him. Kazimir can travel at night and can kill mobs that attempt to attack him. He cannot kill players, but fights them if they challenge him, he can also attack players if they try to attack him first. He works with the R.E.A. (Red Emerald Agency), a private Russian corporation that hires people from different countries to bring criminals to their prison or kill them for their choice. The R.E.A. hired Kazimir to track down Dr Creepy, for his choice to kill him or take him alive. Kazimir is also fluent with English. Battles Decay VS Bedrock Wither: The Rematch The rematch happens when Decay shoots a blue Wither Skull. Bedrock Wither explodes on him, dealing 110 damage. Decay declared war. Herobrine, Decay, Dr Creepy, Voidheart, Laskig, Zupay and Endermaster Battle Royale: The Ultimate Battle of the Evil "Overlords" Ending: Herobrine and The Endermaster team up and win, Decay and Voidheart retreat, Creepy and Laskig die and Zupay burns things. Battle between a player and a half skeleton, half enderman, called Skelderman. Revenge of the Evil Overlords A revenge battle against the Bedrock Wither. The overlords take partners with someone else. Lord Läskig team up with both Dark Golem and Herobrine for Bedrock Wither Revenge. The Endermaster also summoned Endaria with teaming up with Voidheart. Will Bedrock Wither be defeated, or survive? The Students vs Lord Laskig and Herobrine(Blackmailed) The Survival Match without Teams: Herobrine - Bedrock Wither - Dark Golem - VoidHeart - Illuminant - Lord Läskig - Obscurus - Damned - Decay - Dr. Creepy - Hydrake - Voidheart - Endermaster- Hunter An awesome 1 VS 12 match that will be a battle of the century. You will be wondering who will win this Overload Overlord Battle. Ending Illuminant and Voidheart was defeated by Decay who was defeated by Lord Läsking who was defeated by the Bedrock Wither. The Dark Golem surrendered. Bedrock Wither was almost defeated by Herobrine who was killed by Bedrock Wither. Obscurus finished Bedrock Wither. Endermaster failed to go to the battlezone, which was in the Nether. Hydrake failed to get to the arena with portal problems. However Jeb_ defeated the rest. Others Serieses The lives of all: This is a version of Endventures exept basicallcally the baddy is Galeton and Herobrine and it includes all the Endventures idea characters and the baddy is actually Lord Laskiig but Herobrine is enslaved to him (as we all know) and Galeton has to rule the Aether but hates ruling anything. She seeks help first from the Endermaster then, realising he is evil, going to the Resistance for help. they are scared of Herobrine and do not understand the ruptures his enslavement has made in Minecraftia. Galeton gets angry and accedentally takes them to the Aether, where the Resistance realise she is right. Herobrine appears and everyone exept Shadow freaks out. Galeton eventually (with Shadow's help) restors calm and explains that the sight they were seeing was going to go to their world soon. The end of the fist episode has Shadow looking at the rest of the group and saying " Well, we have our work cut out for us, don't we?" and everyone else nodei Noventures (Endventures Shorts) - The dumb Nobraynes had done it this time! he had got himself abducted by a group of enderman and he is now lost. can he get back to the city? The first episode is when he leaves the town, a group of endermen kidnaps him and he now must find away to escape! how? the 1st episode will be called: The bad the ender. The 2nd episode is nobraynes found something, An egg, but didn't know that this egg is belongs to an angry giant. can nobraynes try to return the giant and his egg back to the deleted door? the 2nd episode will be called: A giant that is cracked up to be. The 3rd episode is the endermaster thought that nobraynes might know where the city is. so he ordered wrecker to go with endy, slendy and trendy to go and capture nobraynes. can nobraynes escape from them and hide? the 3rd episode is called: Nobraynes to escape The 4th episode is that boom came back alive! but it's turns out to be a faux created by Dr. creepy who is trying to capture nobraynes, He belives that nobraynes Have a sorce of Power. this episode is called: Tick tick BOOM! The 5th episode is when nobraynes had been mistaken as a evil master crinmal name: Brains, Now the grauds of "Fallen kingdom" is aftering him! can nobraynes capture the evil master crinmal? this episode is called: FUGTIVE! The 6th episode is that nobraynes discover the last witch, she was trap in one of the endermen's witch traps. So nobraynes free her and the witch promises him that she will help him find the rebel's base. But nobraynes did not know that the witch is actually WORKING for the endermaster. she is one of the hynotise witches can nobraynes trust her or not?This episode is called: Witch way home? The 7th episode is that nobraynes finds his sister Nobella, But Nobella is hurt and she needed the healing water of power. can nobraynes get her to the foutain in time? the 7th episode is called: Fresh heal.